


Ageless

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Bill have second thoughts after deciding to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageless

Laura paced the length of the wool rug under Bill's coffee table restlessly, absently twirled a lock of glossy hair around her finger as she walked back and forth on her high heels.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Bill said from his place in front of the service cart. "This was _your _idea."

She stopped mid-stride and let the hair fall from her hand, turned to face him across the room.

"I know it was my idea, Bill," she said, slightly exasperated. "But, it's been a long time since I've ... done something like this and I _am _nervous."

Bill dropped the glass stopper back into place on the bottle of whiskey, picked up the drink he'd just poured for himself and took a step in her direction.

"It's just like riding a bike," he quipped, "It'll all come back to you."

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head at his attempt to placate her, envied Bill his calm.

"I'm not worried about the _mechanics _of it," she clarified.

He drained the caramel-colored alcohol from his glass and as he turned back to pour a refill, Bill looked puzzled.

"What _are _you worried about?" he asked, went through the motions until his glass was once again full.

When she didn't immediately respond, Bill looked over his shoulder at Laura, watched as she anxiously chewed the cuticle on one of her fingers. He'd never known her to give into nerves, but she appeared to be rattled at the thought of what they were about to do, what she had _talked him into _doing.

He left his drink where it sat and walked over to stand in front of her, took Laura's hands in his and dipped his head to look up into her downcast eyes.

"Laura, we don't have to go through with this," he said.

She sighed, gave him a hesitant little smile, squeezed his hands.

"No, I want to. It's just that..." she trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"Bill," she said, returned his gaze, "I'm not ... _young _any more -"

"So?"

" - I don't have the hard, toned body of a twenty year old girl," she explained.

"Are you saying," Bill started, stunned, "that you're worried about your _physical appearance?"_

"Well, yes," she said, utterly without guile. "I am. I mean, I'm fifty -"

"Laura," he interrupted, tugged on her hands for emphasis. "You - for frak's sake, Laura - you are the most beautiful, the sexiestwoman - _of any age_ \- alive. Women half your age would kill for your soft, creamy skin..."

Bill lifted a hand, caressed her face with the back of his fingers, stared intently into her eyes.

"Your green eyes are brighter than any I've ever seen ..."

He dropped his gaze to her mouth, stroked the pad of his thumb across her full lower lip, leaned in and kissed her.

"Your smile, Laura," he whispered, "Lights up the room."

Laura smiled at his impassioned description of her, extracted her hands from his and wound both arms around his neck. She pressed her mouth to his, kissed the lips with which those tender words had been spoken.

"You're a lovely man, Bill Adama," she said, sighed and brushed the tip of his nose with the tip of hers.

Bill pulled her closer with one hand at her waist, slid the other down to cup her ass as he slanted his mouth over hers and drew her into a long, slow kiss. Laura pushed the tip of her tongue out to meet his, tasted the woody liquor he'd drunk, hummed at the intimate contact. He snaked the hand from around her waist between their bodies, up and over her ribs until his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. She broke from the kiss, lifted her chin and offered Bill her neck. He latched onto the delicate skin of her throat and Laura pressed into his hand as he kneaded her breast.

"Did I mention," he rasped into her ear, "that you've got an _incredible_ rack - "

She threw her head back and laughed.

" - a great ass," he continued, squeezed the soft flesh of her backside, "and positively _the _most shapely, sexy pair of legs in the universe?"

"I'm glad you think so, Bill," Laura said, chuckled.

Bill stepped abruptly back from her, held her at arms length and glared at her.

"You're missing the point, Laura," he said impatiently, hands on her hips. "I'm not the only one who finds you absolutely - _irresistibly _\- attractive. Hell, half the fleet - men _and _women - get themselves off thinking about frakking you."

"Right!" she scoffed. "You take a survey, did you?"

"Don't have to," he said. "I've heard enough scuttlebutt."

"What have you heard, exactly?" she asked apprehensively.

Bill sighed, gave Laura a long-suffering look, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just relax - please," he said. "I have no doubt that you'll far exceed expectations. And I speak from experience."

One side of her mouth curled up into a lopsided grin and Laura reached out to cup his face in her hands.

"A truly lovely man," she whispered.

Bill removed her hands from his face, held them in his own and shook his head at her, rolled his eyes in vexation.

"I need a drink," he said, dropped her hands and turned towards the service cart. "You want one?"

"Gods, yes," she replied wryly.

On reaching the little bar, Bill unplugged the cut glass bottle of spirits and poured a generous amount into a glass for Laura, picked up the drink he'd left untouched. As he lifted the glass to his mouth and took a long swallow, Laura came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid the side of her face against the back of his neck.

"Thank you for the pep talk," she whispered.

He stroked his thumb across the soft, loose skin of the back of one of her hands, gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Though why you need reassurance is beyond me."

*******************************

Laura literally sat on the edge of her seat and gripped the cushion beneath her as Kara stopped in front of them, stared down at the low chest that separated her from them.

"Me," she said matter-of-factly, lifted her eyes shyly to gauge their reactions.

"You?" Laura asked incredulously, cocked her head as though she'd never even considered the idea.

"Absolutely _not_," Bill rumbled, shook his head vehemently, drained the last of his drink and slammed the glass down on the coffee table, made to get up from the couch.

As Kara opened her mouth to protest, Laura reached out and stilled him with a firm hand to his knee.

"Let's just .... hear what Kara has to say," she said without turning to him, nodded at Kara to continue as Bill slumped back in his seat.

"Well," the pilot started hesitantly, "when you first came to me with this, several people came to mind who'd jump at the chance to take part in this ... _mission_."

"Yes?" Laura prompted.

Kara's eyes darted from Laura's curious gaze to the top of Bill's head, which he'd hung low to avoid making eye contact with her.

"But after giving it some serious thought," Kara said quietly, "I realized I didn't want to ... delegate."

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this," Bill growled, snapped his head up to glare at his top pilot. "This is not gonna happen," he said resolutely, turned to Laura and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Laura. I _can't_..."

Laura nodded reluctantly, gave him a small smile and squeezed his leg.

"Now wait a minute," Kara shouted and Laura and Bill swung their heads around to look at her, surprise at her raised voice clear on both their faces. "Just ... _wait a minute._"

As she stood there, with the attention of both the President of the Twelve Colonies and the Admiral of the Fleet focused on her, Kara felt for the first time the enormity of the task with which they'd trusted her. She'd spent long hours weighing all the factors before she'd come to a decision and had an overwhelming desire to convince them that she was the right person for the job. She sucked in a long, steadying breath to ready herself for the pitch of a lifetime.

"You both _know _me -"

"That's exactly why -" Bill attempted to interrupt, reached for the bottle in front of him and sloppily poured himself another glass as she continued to talk over him.

"- you know you can trust me," she said, raised her eyebrows. "I've got the necessary skills and experience, and I ... _want_ do it," she finished, shrugged her shoulders and stared at Laura.

"_Why _do you want to do it, Kara?" Laura asked, knit her brows and tilted her head, genuinely curious as to what motivated the young captain.

Kara clasped her hands in front of her, wrung them together as Bill pointedly did not engage her eyes, finished off his drink and began to pour another from the bottle he'd brought over from the service cart. She looked down at her loosely laced boots, shifted her weight, realized it was time to go big or go home. And she didn't want to go home.

"I - " she began timidly, shook her head to clear the nerves, stared intently into Laura's green eyes and forged ahead with quiet resolve. "I've fantasized about ... frakking the admiral for _years." _

Kara flicked her gaze from Laura to Bill, looked quickly down at her feet when she saw the sincere surprise in her commanding officer's deep blue eyes at the intimate confession.

"He's every girl's fantasy, really," she said, the softly spoken words drifting to the deck before she lifted her head and locked eyes with Laura again. "He's powerful, authoritative - _commanding - _but somehow sensitive at the same time. Sexy. And the fact that he's ... off limits, well, that makes him all the more appealing, ya know?"

Laura offered Kara a knowing smile, nodded her head in agreement with what the young woman had said and lightly curled her fingers around Bill's knee in an effort to still his fidgeting. She, who'd required his reassurances earlier, realized she no longer felt the least bit uneasy and was attempting to calm _his _nerves at the unexpected development Kara presented.

"And that frakkin' voice," Kara continued, closed her eyes briefly, shook her head and blew out a short breath. "Godsdmamn, that deep, rumbling voice. Sometimes just the sound of my name rolling off his lips is enough to make me -" she stopped, flushed both at her heated masturbatory memories and the possibility that her long-held fantasies could very well become reality.

Laura looked from Kara's hopeful face to Bill, watched him knock back his fifth whiskey in thirty minutes. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at her, she saw some of the fight fading from his glassy eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted and she smiled crookedly at him, moved her hand from its place on his knee to smooth up and down his muscled thigh.

"Anything else?" she asked gently, of Kara, though her eyes never left Bill's.

"And then there's _..._ _you," _Kara said quietly.

"Sit down, Kara," Laura ordered, patted a spot on the coffee table in front of her position on the couch, returned her hand to Bill's leg, her eyes to his suddenly fiery gaze.

"What about me?" Laura breathed, leaned into Bill and graced his lips with a long, slow kiss.

Kara walked around the end of the coffee table, felt a jolt when she brushed Bill's knees as she sat where Laura had indicated.

"You're ... beautiful," she whispered, watched as Bill moved to rest a hand on Laura's lower back. "You're so ... _feminine, _so sexy. You're always in charge, so put together - I just ... I wanna see you come apart."

Laura hummed and closed her eyes, slid her hand up Bill's leg until her fingers came into contact with the beginnings of an erection. Kara bit her lip as he instinctively spread his legs, rolled his hips into Laura's touch when she cupped him through the fabric of his trousers. Laura bent over and trailed wet kisses from his neck to his jaw, stroked him more firmly.

"You think I'm sexy, Bill?" she murmured into his skin, drew her lips up to cover his mouth in a quick kiss, fixed her sparkling green eyes on his darkening blue. "You wanna see me come apart?"

"I love it when you do," he rasped, grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her face back down to his with a grunt, pressed her mouth to his.

Kara squirmed on the hard surface of the table, watched in rapt attention as the two most powerful people alive engaged noisily in an erotic display of ardent kissing and groping before her eyes. Though she'd many times imagined just such a scenario, she hadn't been prepared for how intimidating it was to be a third party to their real life passion. Her heart began to race, her breathing began to synch with the increasingly frantic, labored breaths of the president and the admiral. Though Kara wanted desperately to join in, add her tongue to the tangled frenzy playing out in front of her, she held back, tried to be as unobtrusive as possible for fear of distracting them from their intense occupation . She was more than happy to be, if nothing else, witness to their lovemaking.

When Laura broke, breathless, from the kiss, she threw Kara a conspiratorial grin, got slowly and shakily to her knees on the couch cushion, hitched up her skirt. Bill and Kara both drew ragged breaths, watched as Laura swung a long, bare leg over his lap, ground her pelvis into his erection. Bill slipped his fingers under the black lace of her panties, squeezed the supple cheeks of her ass as she sat up straight, hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders to the deck.

The black of her bra contrasted strikingly with her pale skin and Kara whimpered at Bill's appreciative groan. When Laura leaned down and latched onto his mouth again, pushed her tongue between his lips, Kara couldn't stop herself from reaching out and running a tentative hand up her bowed spine. Encouraged by Laura's little hum at the contact, Kara scooted forward to the edge of the coffee table until her knees touched the couch between Bill's parted legs. She slipped her fingers under the black elastic band that cut across the creamy expanse of Laura's back, felt the movement of lean muscle as Laura undulated in Bill's lap.

"Frak me," Laura panted into Bill's mouth, worked the buttons open on his tunic. "_Frak me_, Bill."

Bill immediately withdrew his hands from her underwear, moved to unfasten his pants, free his cock. Kara swallowed a groan as he reached around and pulled the lace panties aside and Laura rolled her hips, took him into her body with a throaty moan. Laura straightened her back, slid her hands into Bill's open jacket and planted her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her hips and held her still. Kara boldly unhooked Laura's bra, leaned into her and pushed the straps over her shoulders, nuzzled her face into the long curls cascading down Laura's back.

Laura pulled her hands back from Bill's body when he reached for the loose garment, helped him to slip if off her arms and toss it away. She watched through hooded eyes as he admired her bare breasts, licked his lips and jerked his hips involuntarily. When she began to circle her hips, Kara skimmed her hands along Laura's ribs, under her arms and around to cup her full breasts. Bill sucked in a breath as Kara kneaded Laura's flesh, bent down to run his tongue over her taut nipples as Kara rolled them to peaks between her thumb and forefinger. Laura hissed when he grazed her with his teeth, moaned when he swirled his tongue around and between her breasts as Kara pushed them together from behind.

With his hands at her waist, Bill dropped his head back to the couch as Laura started moving slowly up and down his cock. He closed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation of gliding in and out of her slick heat. Kara sat back and removed her hands from Laura's body, tilted her head to afford herself a better view of their coupling.

_"Oh my gods_," Kara whispered on catching her first glimpse of Bill's fat cock, glistening with the wetness of Laura's arousal as she rose above him and exposed his thickly veined shaft to Kara's hungry eyes.

"You like ... what you see ... Kara?" Laura panted, locked her eyes onto Bill's when his snapped open. She sank slowly back down on his erection and rolled her hips.

"Frak, yes," Kara sighed, trailed a finger down the crack of Laura's ass.

"He's ... big ... isn't he?" Laura wet her lips with a quick stroke of her tongue, moved her hands up to cradle Bill's jaw, stroked her thumbs across his parted lips. "So _hard..."_

"_Laura_."

A shiver ran through Kara at the raw desire in Bill's rough voice as he called to his lover, wrapped his arms around her slight form and kissed her greedily. Laura managed to keep her face pressed to his while she continued to lift her ass, impale herself on his rigid cock over and over. Kara was struck by the grace, the fluid ease, with which she moved, realized her movement, this dance of theirs, was well-practiced.

Laura pulled her face from Bill's, gasped when he pressed a strong hand between her legs, applied rhythmic pressure to her clit with the pads of thick fingers.

"Oh, _yes," _she breathed, closed her eyes and began to rock her hips more quickly.

Kara thrust her spread hand between their bodies until the base of Bill's shaft was slotted between her thumb and index finger. She felt the thick tuft of his coarse hair under the palm of her hand as Laura momentarily hovered over him. With the tip of his erection perilously close to slipping from her body, Laura lowered herself to take in Bill's length and her heated flesh came into contact with the back of Kara's hand.

"Gods," Kara groaned, "you're so wet, my _gods..."_

"_Tight," _Bill grunted, drove up into Laura's welcoming body and dropped a hand to her hip.

"Bill," Laura whined, gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to rub firm circles over her clit, "_Gods_, Bill, don't ... stop. Oh, gods_, please ... don't ... stop."_

Laura's head fell back on her neck and she cried out, jerked her hips and arched her back severely, the ends of her hair tickling Kara's upturned face behind her.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ..." she panted as Bill stilled inside her and she ground against him, against Kara's hand, rode the overlapping waves of a powerful orgasm. Bill felt Laura's muscles contracting spasmodically around his rock-hard dick as she rolled her hips; Kara felt a rush of hot moisture as Laura's slippery flesh slid around the back of her hand.

"_Frak," _Bill and Kara muttered simultaneously.

As Laura began to calm, slow her movements, she slid her arms around Bill's neck and sagged against him. Kara withdrew her hand from between their bodies, raised it to her mouth and sucked Laura's rich wetness from her skin.

Bill nudged Laura with his head until she lifted her face to his kiss. He stabbed his hands under her arms, lifted her out of his lap and threw her roughly to her back on the couch beside him. He stood and dropped his pants, shrugged out of his uniform jacket and knelt on the cushion with one leg. His breaths were coming rapidly as he pulled his achingly hard cock through a tight fist and pressed Laura's legs apart. He drove into her with the leverage his foot on the floor provided him, groaned at her wet heat as he reseated himself deep in her body.

Kara sat entranced as the Old Man held his bulk over the nearly naked body of the president. She was paralyzed by sensory overload: the lingering scent on her hand, the sight of the muscles in Bill's arms bulging with his effort, Laura's pink-tipped breasts bouncing on her chest as he pounded into her, the sloppy wet sounds of their frenzied coming-together.

Bill came quickly, growled Laura's name and collapsed onto her, buried his face in the tangled hair around her neck as his body continued to spasm, his dick to pulse, with the intensity of his release.

Kara trapped a hand between her legs, rubbed at her clit through the fabric of her fatigues and watched as Laura wrapped her long legs around Bill's waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair, kissed the side of his face and spoke softly in his ear. Kara's eyes were drawn to the flexing muscles of Bill's ass as he pushed to stay inside the tight glove of Laura's body. Without conscious thought, Kara reached out with her free hand, cupped the firm cheek of his ass and - pulled quickly away when he stiffened and froze at the touch.

******************************

Bill pushed up on his arms, smoothed the damp hair back from Laura's face and kissed her lovingly while he held his weight off her. His softening cock slipped from her body as he got to his feet and pulled his pants up around his waist. He turned his back to Kara, tugged Laura into a sitting position, spun and walked around the coffee table as he fastened his trousers.

Through a clearing haze, Laura watched Bill drag a wooden chair out from under the dining table, swing it around to face the couch and sit down heavily. She rose unsteadily, cast a reassuring glance at Kara as she stood over the young blonde. Laura twisted the mess of fabric about her waist, lowered the metal zipper, pushed her skirt and her panties down and stepped out of them. Her earlier doubts banished, Laura bared herself completely, confidently, to Kara. Kara caressed her slender waist, the curve of her rounded hips, leaned forward and pressed her face into the slight swell of Laura's belly, ran her tongue over the soft skin.

Laura raked a hand through Kara's silky hair and looked across the distance to Bill, smiled lazily when she saw that he sat straighter in his chair, stared intently in their direction. Her eyes fluttered closed as Kara dipped her head, slid her tongue over Laura's swollen clit and dropped her hands to fondle her ass. Laura widened her stance to allow Kara to lick and suck at her, work her tongue lower and push through her folds, into her body.

On hearing Kara's muffled groan, Laura opened her eyes and sought Bill's across the room. She waited until he looked up from where Kara's head was buried between her legs, fixed him with a piercing gaze.

"You taste him, don't you, Kara?" she asked, held Bill's heated glare.

At Kara's answering grunt, Laura stepped back, tipped the pilot's face up with a slender finger to her wet chin. She bent over and pressed her mouth to Kara's full lips, thrust her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. Laura hummed as she detected a pleasing mix of her own earthy essence and the strong taste of Bill's orgasm, reached for the hem of Kara's tank tops and pulled them and her sports bra over her blonde head.

Laura straightened and Kara shot to her feet, kicked out of her boots and divested herself of her pants. She fingered her dog tags, decided she wanted Laura to think of her as Kara, not _Captain,_ Thrace and pulled the chain over her head. She walked out of her puddled clothes and over to the couch as Laura lowered herself to the cushion. Kara threw a sidelong glance over to where Bill sat watching them, turned back to Laura.

"Will he -"

"He will," Laura answered before Kara could fully voice her question.

Laura took her hand, pulled Kara gently down to the couch until they were sitting thigh to thigh. Laura slipped her arms around her neck, leaned in and covered her mouth with her own. Kara responded to Laura's delicate probing by parting her lips, sighed when the tips of their tongues touched. She opened her eyes when Laura pulled out of the soft kiss and ducked her head to suck Kara's peaked nipple between her lips. Kara brought her hands up to cup Laura's face, brushed the chestnut hair back from her forehead as she held her to her breast.

Kara resisted the urge to close her eyes as Laura continued a slow and sensual assault on her breasts with both mouth and hands. Because she was not normally a docile lover, Kara marveled at the tenderness Laura's soft touch and measured pace evoked. She was transfixed by Laura's subtle beauty; the curving sweep of her long lashes against her milky skin, the gentle slope of her aristocratic nose, the elegant arch of her manicured eyebrows, the narrow nail beds that topped her slender fingers as they pressed into Kara's firm flesh. Never had another woman's femininity made Kara herself feel so feminine.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kara jerked her head up, hesitated when she saw that Bill had risen from his chair, had removed his boots and was walking with determined steps towards her and Laura.

"Kara."

Hearing her name voiced in Laura's honeyed tone had Kara turning back to face her, even as Bill brushed by and perched on the edge of the coffee table in much the same manner she had earlier.

"It's alright," Laura said, looked into Kara's dark eyes, stroked her face and smiled. "Isn't it, Bill?"

Without waiting for an answer, Laura leaned forward and slid her arms around Kara's neck, kissed her slowly, passionately. Kara flung her arms around Laura's ribs, pulled her tightly until their naked breasts were pressed together. She deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into Laura's mouth and Laura hummed, wove her hands into Kara's glossy yellow locks.

From his seat on the table directly across from them, Bill unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with one hand, reached out and ran the back of his other hand over the soft, taut skin where Laura and Kara's breasts met and billowed out.

"Lie back," Laura ordered gently, moved to her knees on the couch while Kara complied.

Laura sat back on her haunches and Kara swung one leg up onto the couch, kept the other bent, foot flat on the floor. Laura, positioned between Kara's spread legs, looked over the pilot's athletic body appreciatively. She reached out and smoothed her hand over Kara's sculpted abs, raked her eyes wistfully over her toned arms, her firm breasts sitting pertly atop her heaving chest.

In looking upon the young woman's lean, hard body, Laura's insecurities came crashing back to her. She was suddenly unsure of herself, felt exposed in her nakedness.

*****************************

"Laura," Bill rumbled from the coffee table and she turned to him. "You're _beautiful_," he said, almost scoldingly.

Kara was unaware of the undercurrent flowing beneath Bill's words, thought he was simply inspired to voice his feelings, and she nodded her agreement.

Bill held Laura's anxious gaze, tipped his head toward Kara.

"She wants you," he said as softly as his gravelly voice allowed.

"Please," Kara whispered, covered Laura's hand with her own, pushed it down into the wiry curls between her legs.

Kara removed her hand and Laura stared at her fingers, pale against the dark background of thick hair. When she looked up, Kara was confused by the uncertainty, the hesitation she saw in Laura's green eyes.

"_She wants you_," Bill repeated. "Touch her, Laura - I wanna see you touch her."

At Laura's continued hesitation, Bill reached over and covered the hand on Kara's body with _his, _maneuvered Laura's fingers into the other woman's hot, wet opening. He leaned in and licked Laura's lips, pushed his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her fingers further inside Kara's body.

"She's wet for _you_," he growled, lifted his hand from hers and brought his wet fingers to her lips.

Laura locked eyes with Kara, sucked Bill's fingers into her mouth, and both women groaned at the erotic gesture.

"_Frak her_, Laura" Bill whispered, pulled his fingers from Laura's mouth and dropped his hand to his lap.

"_Please," _Kara pleaded, rolled her hips.

Bill stood and removed his pants, kicked them into the heap of other clothes on the deck between the couch and table as Laura began sliding her long fingers slowly in and out of Kara's body. He reached into the fly of his boxers and withdrew his semi-rigid cock, sat back down on the edge of the coffee table and began to stroke himself in time with Laura's movements.

Kara's eyes flitted back and forth between Laura's hand working skillfully between her legs and Bill's hand working skillfully to bring his cock to hardness. At the same moment the reality of the situation hit her - the fact that she was actually involved in a threesome of sorts _with the president and the admiral -_ Laura added pressure to Kara's throbbing clit. Kara's back arched off the couch, her eyes slammed shut and she balled her hands into fists with the force of her sudden orgasm.

"Frak me, _oh gods - frak me - _oh, gods, frak _yes," _she whimpered as she bucked against Laura's hand.

Kara eased her body back down to the cushion, rolled her hips into Laura's slow thrusts and tried to catch her breath, still her racing heart. She heard Laura's low hum, Bill's labored breath and smiled as a shudder wracked her body. Her brown eyes popped open and her hips jerked when she felt Laura's tongue swipe the length of her folds. Kara lifted her head, saw Laura leaning on her elbows, her ass in the air and her face between her own trembling legs. As she watched, Bill slid to the very edge of the coffee table, dropped his knees to open his legs and wrapped his right hand tightly around the shaft of cock. With his left, he smoothed down the length of Laura's back, over the curve of her ass, his eyes trained on the back of her head as she began to eat Kara with more zeal.

Kara dropped her head and inhaled sharply when Laura dragged her tongue around her swollen clit. She sighed at the pleasure already slowly coiling, low in her belly, and wound a long lock of red hair around her finger as Laura settled into a pleasing rhythm - pushed her tongue inside Kara's body, licked her way up and around the hard knot of her clit and repeated the movements.

At the sound of Bill's impassioned grunt, Kara rolled her head toward where he sat expertly stroking his dick, watching intently as his lover enthusiastically worked her to near delirium.

"She good at that?" he asked of Kara, his voice low, his eyes glued to Laura's head.

Kara smiled and nodded.

"_Frak yeah..._" she breathed, closed her eyes as he began to push off the table.

The cushion sank with Bill's weight as he climbed onto the couch, positioned himself behind Laura and pushed his underwear down to his knees. He pressed the head of his cock against her wet opening, pushed slowly forward until he was buried to his balls in her hot body. Laura groaned and sucked Kara's clit into her mouth, flicked her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves as Bill began pumping into her with long, steady strokes.

Kara twisted her fingers into Laura's hair and held her face against her body as she rolled her hips. Laura quickly synched the stroke of her tongue across Kara's clit with the stroke of Bill's cock, as her entire body rocked forward with every thrust of his hips. Kara moaned, whimpered every time Bill drove into Laura and he experienced the heady sensation of frakking both women at once.

"Laura," he rasped, tightened his grip on her hips and began pounding into her, "make it ... _quick_."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kara cried out and Laura thrust her chin forward as the young woman ground her pelvis into her face.

"Oh, _frak yes!"_

"Laura..." Bill called from behind her, a warning tone to his deep voice as his breath hitched and his movements became less controlled. "Laura ... I'm not - I can't - "

"Yes, oh frak _me,"_ Kara moaned, continued to writhe in the throes of a second, stronger orgasm.

Bill didn't want to come without being able to bring Laura to climax and he was trembling with the effort of holding back. The muscles in his face twitched and he clenched his jaw when he looked up and saw Kara squeezing her breasts, circling her hips under the curtain of Laura's tangled hair.

When Laura suddenly straightened her arms and pushed up from between Kara's legs, Bill groaned and began pounding into her without restraint. He leaned his upper body back, pulled Laura's hips into every brutal thrust and frakked her as hard and as fast as he could. As he felt the familiar tightening in his groin that heralded impending release, Laura's head snapped up and a keening cry ripped from her throat. He banged into her twice more, dropped his head back and came with a roar.

Kara pressed her fingers to her clit, looked desperately from Bill to Laura and back again as her body jerked with an intense orgasmic aftershock. She wanted to commit every detail of each of their faces to memory; the hard set of his jaw, the pearly flash of white as his lips curled back to reveal his teeth, the flare of his nostrils, the beads of sweat that broke from his hairline to roll down his face: the slick moisture covering her slack jaw, the flash of purple as she ran her tongue over her teeth, the fine lines splintering out from the corners of her tightly shut eyes, the dark, damp curls stuck to her neck and forehead.

So engrossed was she in her study of their ecstasy, Kara didn't notice Laura's shaking arms, jumped when they gave out and she fell forward. As she turned her head and laid her face on Kara's belly, Bill bent and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist, dropped his forehead onto her back between the sharply defined edges of her shoulder blades. The only sound in the admiral's quarters was that of his and the president's harsh breathing as both struggled to suck air into their lungs.

Laura took a final deep breath, blew it out on a sigh and tipped her head back to look up at Kara, a slow smile and rosy flush lighting her face.

"Is it always like this?" Kara wondered aloud, swept the hair from Laura's eyes with a light touch.

The smile on Laura's face split into a grin.

"It's usually just the two of us," she answered sarcastically and as she and Kara both chuckled, Bill released Laura from his embrace, pulled his boxers up, the hem of his tanks down and rose from the couch.

He bent over to retrieve his pants and jacket from the pile of clothes on the deck, offered to assist Laura as she made to sit up. When she was upright, Bill plucked her shirt from the pile, handed it to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," he said, hooked a thumb in the direction of the head.

"I'll be right there," Laura replied, nodded and smiled warmly up at him as she shrugged into her shirt.

As Bill walked away and Laura attempted to tame her hair by dragging her fingers through it, Kara jumped up and began collecting her clothing. Laura watched her hastily redress and smooth her hands down over her own hair.

"Um ... I'll just, uh, let myself out," Kara stuttered as she bent over to tug her boots on.

"Kara -" Laura started, groaned as stiff muscles protested when she rose from the couch.

"You okay?" Kara asked as she straightened, her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed in concern.

Laura chuckled, walked gingerly around the coffee table and came to a stop directly in front of Kara.

"I'm fine," she assured her, dismissed Kara's concern with a wave of her hand. _'Just not twenty any more,' _she thought to herself.

Kara nodded absently and looked Laura over, committing to memory her disheveled, just-frakked appearance: her tiny bare feet, long bare legs, wrinkled, unbuttoned shirt exposing the creamy skin of her belly and the swell of her breasts, kiss-swollen lips, wild mess of flaming hair framing her flushed face and sticking to her slender neck.

"You did say you wanted to see me come apart," Laura said self-consciously, shifted her weight under Kara's assessing stare. "I'm afraid this is what it looks like."

"You're beautiful," Kara whispered sincerely, jerked her eyes up to lock on Laura's when she snorted derisively. "Seriously," she continued with a smirk, "you're pretty frakkin' hot, Madame President."

Laura smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Kara nodded slowly, dropped her gaze to Laura's mouth, leaned in and kissed her. Though no longer than twenty seconds, the kiss was hardly chaste. Their lips separated with a wet smack when Kara pulled back to look Laura in the eye.

"Thank _you," _she said pointedly and stepped away from Laura, moved towards the hatch.

"Kara," Laura called to her, smiled when Kara looked back over her shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Ma'am," Kara said, dipped her head and turned to leave.

*******************************

As Laura replayed the night's events under the spray of a hot shower, she realized that Bill had neither touched nor even looked at Kara during the entire encounter. The one time he'd spoken to her - to inquire about Laura's oral prowess - he hadn't _looked _at her.

She grinned as she tipped her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," she answered, took a step closer to him and out from under the water, wiped at her eyes. "I was just thinking," she continued, put her hands to his soapy chest, "that most men would have taken full advantage of having access to _two _naked, willing women."

He wrapped his arms around her slippery waist.

"You're more than enough woman for me, Laura," he said and smiled.

"Mmhm," she replied skeptically, "and if the second woman had been someone other than Kara Thrace?"

"Then I'd have probably broken my dick off trying to frak you both senseless," he answered without hesitation and Laura threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
